


Hogwarts Crush

by knightleyfilm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game), bill weasley - Fandom, bill weasley hogwarts mystery, female original character - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts Mystery - Freeform, Love, Love Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightleyfilm/pseuds/knightleyfilm
Summary: They are good friends, brother and sister in the eyes of other peopleBut what if they were all wrong? What if they had feelings for each other but they are too blind to know?Its Bill’s last year at Hogwarts and Celie is still looking for her brother Jacob in the vaults(Kinda based on Hogwarts Mystery but not that much)
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Bill Weasley/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Hogwarts Crush

It was a cold night and Celie couldn't sleep. Her mind was everywhere, her thoughts coming back and forth in her mind, Jacob, the vaults, what happened the day before and what could’ve happened if…

No she couldn’t go there, it wasn’t fair to anyone, to her or her friends. But still the idea danced around her mind, the more she wanted to forget about it the stronger that feeling of both hope and anger became the only thing she believed in.

Celie was so close to finding Jacob,or maybe too far. To think her brother was still locked there and how maybe if she went alone to the vault she could’ve….

“I could’ve died if they weren’t there, that's it,nothing more. They saved me,my friends saved me” She repeated to herself

But was it true? Or did her friends stop her from finding more?

Charlie Weasley was waiting for her in the Great Hall for breakfast before kicking it to their Potions class. Celie and him were best friends since year one, they became inseparable and had each others back every time. Charlie really helped Celie to become her best self, she used to be shy and reserved and didn’t much believe in the whole “best friends for life” thing but the red haired boy changed all of that.

But Celie had last night on her mind, things were so recent that morning went by really slow, she felt disconnected from what was real as she could close her eyes and go back to last night. But Charlie didn’t seem to notice, he discovered a new dragon’s book in the Forbiden’s Section of the Library and that’s all he could think and talk about.

Celie didn’t mind either since she loved her friend’s passion and could never get tired of him talking about the winged creatures he loved.

Same thing with Tonks,Penny,Rowan,Ben,Barnaby, Jae and Tulip. They were all focused on the exams coming (well maybe Barnaby wasn’t really) and the Christmas Party decorations for the upcoming Ball.

But there was one person who did notice something was off, and he spent all day thinking of how to approach Celie, he noticed her blank expression and eyes when they met that morning, like her mind and thoughts were still wondering on that night. He couldn’t blame her for it but still he wanted to help and be there for her

Bill Weasley was determined to talk to her about it and even though lately words struggled to come out of his mouth whenever she was around. He couldn’t explain it but his normal protecting feelings towards her lately felt like heightened 

“She’s like a little sister to me that’s all” 

It took the older Weasley sibling all day to find his friend since she skipped lunch and dinner and didn’t join the study group in the afternoon. Penny excused her by telling everyone their friend was really tired and everyone was okay with it, except him.

By the time he found her it was almost midnight and she was curled up in the Gryffindor’s Common Room sofa placed in front of the fireplace. She was reading her Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them book while making notes all over the pages,a detail Bill loved, I mean liked, about her. Her notes on most books were really clever and made the reading more enjoyable so Bill would always borrow them from her and the pair would have long conversations about them later.

“Re-reading that one huh?”

She looked up at him and genuinely smiled “You can have it when I’m done but I need my Potions book back” and turned her head back to the book

“Actually...I was looking for you all day to give it back and maybe talk about it” he said almost embarrassed “But that’s not why I’m here right now”

“Oh, then why are you here?” she asked looking at him in the eyes, intrigued and amused at how serious he sounded

“Cece, we need to talk about what happened on the vault”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting on AO3 and i'm very excited. This goes to all the Bill Weasley fans
> 
> First chapter was kinda short but i just wanted to make an introduction of what's going on and what will happen next.I'm planning on explaining her and Charlie's friendship more soon! I also made Celie (full name Cecilia) a Gryffindor so I could write from the Common Room and little scenes like that with Bill
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
